


Down For Forever

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, End of the World, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: This is the secret weighing heavy on tongues. Written, but never spoken. Like all love stories it is like a ghost, ever present, hardly seen -- only known by those who believe.***His heart hurt at the thought of the morning. Always coming too soon. Always around the corner, the seconds they have ticking away. Time was precious. He didn't want this to end. He had to choose. Could he live with this? If this was their last moment, if the world would end tomorrow, would he be happy?
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Down For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> [As always don't like, don't read]
> 
> Inspired of course by Staged giving me feels with their relationship and chemistry.

I have taken much inspiration from the words and mood from this song - If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels. It also heavily reminds me of Aziraphale/Crowley because it's about the end of the world. 

The song is about fleeting moments, regrets, wanting to be with the person but things keep ripping you apart, and at the end of it --- would you stay together? Even if it's just for one moment.

I'm a writing (monkey) prostitute and a slave to angst. Sorry for all the emotions. 

________________

(2019) 

Michael thought. He thought a lot. He talked a lot, too, about one person in particular. He made notions, fitted him into sentences that really had no reason for his name to be inserted in, he spoke about him as easy as rain falling gently onto flowers. His name was placed between his lips and was stuck there like peanut butter on the roof of your mouth. Michael waved his arms in gestures of joy and abundant praises for this man. His eyes lit up when he smiled while talking. A pale blue gleam sparking like a fire behind it. His smile was wide, even with no teeth, his cheeks high up on his face and it got all puffy and slightly red. He forgot himself sometimes and mid-way between a conversation about talking about him and the other one's chemistry, he'd stop. He would stop and smile, as if a memory had overtaken him in that moment and he was recalling up a moment that the two of them shared. A moment secret and precious. He eminated pure radiant happiness and love. 

That was what angels were made of.

Love. 

Michael was no exception. He loved fiercely. 

Over time Michael thought about it. He knew he loved, there was no doubt in his mind about that. For Heaven's sake; he had called him his lover! 

But Michael thought and thought about this one thing. 

That maybe, perhaps, this man might love him back. Like before. Like they used to. 

_________________________________________

(2015) 

David knew he shouldn't be doing this. The TV in front of him was paused at a scene that he probably had no business being so transfixed by. His TV was quite large so he could see every detail in HD. He was in a hotel room after a long day at work and he was alone now for evening. He was under the covers of his warm bed, the door of his bedroom locked and he was completely naked underneath. He held his hard, leaking cock in his hand and he was stroking it slowly, savouring it. His body trembled as he stared at the screen. 

Michael Sheen as Bill Masters was in the midst of coming into Virginia Johnson. His mouth was open, his eyes lidded. The sounds that David would hear if he pressed play made his cock twitch in his hand. He loved the heavy breathing and the groans. It set him off. He didn't mean to get turned on and he certainly didn't mean to jack off to Michael. 

His thighs were parted, slick with a faint sheen of sweat gathering under his knees. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. His mouth opened gasping heavy breaths as his one hand gripped himself. His hand was fairly large and it almost didn't cover most of himself. His fingers gripped the base of his member as he slowly massaged himself to his lustful thoughts. He liked teasing himself, gliding his fingers underneath then toying with head of his cock before tightly gripping his length and giving it a few quick strokes. 

He shuddered as his body began to heat up. His spine tingled as his balls started to tighten, pleasure bursting through his veins. He quickened his pace, twisting his wrist. His hips bucked into his hands and he opened his palm to thrust into it. Soft moans and the sounds of his cock moving echoed in the silence. He was dripping already fuelled by the images in his mind. He gasped at the feeling igniting inside of him, his thighs shaking slightly. He was hot and achingly hard in his hand. He curled his fingers around his shaft and stroked faster. A deep guttural groan escaped his mouth and he bit into the flesh of his lip. 

He sighed. He could feel his legs tense and his back arched into it. He was sensitive now as he tipped over the edge. He spilled into his hand, moaning through his climax. He gritted his teeth together as his body settled down. His legs were still quivering. He stoked himself calmly, squeezing out the last drops of liquid out of him. He swore under his breath, everything was sticky and his hair was damp. He opened his eyes, trying not to feel too guilty, as he headed into the shower. 

As the water slid over his aching muscles he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. 

He was and always had been in love with Michael Sheen. 

_________________________________________

(2017) 

David could hear the slap of their skins together, hot and sticky. He could smell it in the air - their perfumes merging together, their sweat mingling as one. The obscene slurps fuelled David full into submission of his rapturous pleasure. His body shook with each push and pull of Michael into his heated centre. He felt full and unbelievably happy as Michael kissed his neck tenderly, his moans urging him on further. The whole world could have ended, the Apocalypse began and a zombie attack on the verge of wiping out humanity. He couldn't care less.

He had what he needed. 

Michael's breaths were quickening worse than before and David knew he was close. His leg was starting to cramp from the way it was angled over Michael's body in order for him to slide in deeper. His lower back was aching and he knew Michael was going to be whining about his own pains and bodily injuries later. It was worth it though. His arms were limp around Michael's waist, the tiredness suddenly seeping in his bones, but his nails were still pressed firmly into his skin. 

Their damp hair melted together, Michael kissing up to his jaw then leaning his forehead against his. Their breaths were shaky and he could feel it would all end soon. His throat was dry and he might have lost his voice from how loud he was shouting earlier. He kept his rhythm steady and David moved so his lips met Michael's. They kissed passionately, their tongues teasing and tasting, savouring each contact. Michael's legs shook and he broke the kiss. 

His voice was dark and raspy as he whispered into his ear, "this is where you belong. I want you to feel this. I-I want you feel me for days after." 

David moaned in response. 

"I waited so long to have you. Here in this room. No one else matters." His breath hitched. 

"Yes!" David nodded his head violently. Michael pining him down onto the mattress, fucking him deeper, fuller, making it count. 

The bed was creaking wildly. The room must have caught on fire because of how they felt, the crescendo of their love amasses flames into bodies and hearts. He could feel his head getting lighter. He knew it would be hard and he suspected he would still feel the remains of the orgasm days later. He could feel it in his bones, stars igniting in his veins. He saw white as his body released all over Michael's chest. Michael came soon after. He stayed there inside of him, not allowing any separation after being so close they could feel each other under their skins.

This is the secret weighing heavy on tongues. Written, but never spoken. Like all love stories it is like a ghost, ever present, hardly seen -- only known by those who believe. 

_________________________________________

(2020) 

"It was so nice to see you, Michael." David smiled. 

His hair was tied back with a hairband and he wore a grey hoodie. He stared at the screen where Michael sat in his house wearing red flannel over his navy blue tee. David loved how his hair was curly and wild. Michael was already complaining at the start of lockdown that he needed to cut it. David's insides twisted with heat as he saw the man he secretly loved. Michael looked into his eyes and it was like he was actually there with him as they weren't miles away from each other. They locked eyes and said all they had to say with a single look. He knew. Michael knew David loved him. David had told him and Michael had confessed his love, too. That was last year and they agreed to keep silent about it. 

"Likewise. You know I enjoy when we work together. We should do it again sometime. Should work together for rest of our lives." Michael averted his eyes at the last line he said. 

David didn't miss the meaning behind it. He wanted to see him more. He wanted to be with him, hold him in his arms, laugh with him again. David wanted it more than anything, but there were things keeping them apart. If the world was ending, maybe they could band together, huddle everyone they loved together in a safe space. They could meet up. Talk. Be with each other one last time before--- But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Would it really take the world ending for them to be together? Wellll, that did happen with Aziraphale and Crowley. Took them 6000 years to get it right. Now apparently they lived somewhere in a cottage and as far as he knew they were enjoying themselves by the beach. Oh, wouldn't that be lovely? To retire somewhere. A little place by the beach, quiet, no one disturbing them. Waking up in the morning with tea and hot breakfast. Cuddle on the sofa with snacks while watching films. Sit out in the garden and watch the birds in the trees...Was he actually picturing this with Michael? David flushed, embarrassed at his own thoughts. 

"Definitely!" David finally replied to Michael. "Should just make it a duo thing. Sheen and Tennant. Never the two shall part." 

Something flickered in Michael's eyes then and he be damned if he missed it. Michael wanted what he wanted. Had always wanted what he wanted. Only to make him happy, to be in each other's company where it was easy and good. David sighed. 

"So, you...I don't know...if you're not busy later, you want to meet up?" 

"Meet up?" The fluffy haired man furrowed his brows. "David, you are aware that this is lockdown? You aren't actually supposed to meet up?" 

Shit. 

"Yeah! Yeah, I know that, but what I'm saying is...when this is over do you want to see me again? Do you wanna....hang out?" He cringed at his own words and shrugged helplessly. 

Michael stared at David for a long time. "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to see you? I'd love to. Just text me the time, date and place. I'll be there." 

"Just like that?" David found himself asking. "I say when, you come." 

Michael met his eyes sincerely. "David, I always come when you say so." 

_________________________________________

(1992) 

Michael fixed his white shirt and tucked it back into his pants. His waistcoat was black like his coat and similarly his battered pair of Doc Martins. An old top hat sat upon his head. He looked like a complete knob. He knew that though, hoop earring dangling in his left ear. It came as no surprise to David who knew him well. Suppose drama school gave you some kind of excuse or free pass to be a bit odd. Michael walked to David with a dazzling smile on his face. He was kinda cocky, suave. Or least that was what he was trying to portray. His eyes lit up as they saw David standing there in a wooly jumper with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

Oh, David, Michael thought. Look at you. A right looker. 

Chestnut hair slightly wavy as it falled into a fringe over his face. Deep rich coloured eyes like bronze and gold in the sunlight. They were young, in their early 20s. So much to explore and discover. Michael wasted no time in lifting his hands upwards together around his neck, pulling him into a hug. David responded by wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Michael breathed in David's scent. Warming, inviting, comforting. He sank into David's embrace, melting into it, and they stayed like that for several minutes longer than socially necessary. They could both be satisfied to remain together for an hour. At least. 

David drew his lips near Michael's and lightly kissed his cheek, the spot close to his ear before moving to his lips. Michael knew what was coming and wanted it. He always begged for David's kisses. They both panted, gently kissing each other, teasing with tongues. Michael gripped David harder, pressing his body along the lines of the taller man, wanting to feel every part of him as much as he could. David moaned so softly he almost missed it. But Michael...he knew David by now. 

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Michael asked. "I have a new book I want to show you." 

David huffed against his lips. "Is that all you wanted to show me?" 

Michael grinned. 

_________________________________________

(2021) 

The street lamp at the far corner was flickering on and off. The roads were quiet, just the chirping off a lone cricket and all houses were asleep. David waited in the darkness and shuffled from foot to foot, nervously playing with his hoodie strings. The jacket didn't keep out much of the cold, but it was all he could find before he snuck out of the house to meet Michael. He arranged their meeting on a quiet street, he knew London was busy prowling with night life since the pubs reopened last year. It would be packed in the Central part, so he decided to map off a corner of the area where it was a little more secluded. Much more scarier waiting alone like this in some random alley, but this was Michael and he hadn't seen him in a little over a year. 

A car pulled up on the opposite side of the street and David turned his head to look at it. A large figure stepped out of the car wearing a dark grey hoodie and dark jeans. The hood was over his head and David's chest tightened as the figure shut the door and came over to him. As soon as Michael was in front of him, David was almost moved to tears. Michael looked just about one the verge of tears, too. Michael was the first one to pull him into a long hug. Their bodies shook with their cries. After a while, they finally wiped their eyes and laughed. 

"Guess it's been a while," Michael said while still chuckling and wiping his eyes. 

"Look at you!" David shrieked from pure joy. He fondled Michael's middle area. "You packed on a few." 

"Oh, don't start! I've been eating way too much during lockdown. Nutella on toast every morning. Ay. And you still as skinny as ever!" 

"Now don't you start! You know I have a complex about that. I wasn't eating well. Didn't feel like it. Too depressed I suppose. Being at home like that." 

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. I get it. Wow. Um. David?" 

"Yeah?" David looked down to meet his eyes, they glistened in the low light of the street. Orange reflecting off it. 

"Do you...?" Michael left the question open ended. 

It was up to David to choose. David had never been good at choosing. He didn't want to do the wrong thing. They could get into Michael's car, put on the heater and catch up. Now that it was in person he could see him better. They could talk until the sun came up. It would be brillant. But his heart hurt at the thought of the morning. Always coming too soon. Always around the corner, the seconds they have ticking away. Time was precious. He didn't want this to end. He had to choose. Could he live with this? If this was their last moment, if the world would end tomorrow, would he be happy? His mind raced. His hands shook at his sides. 

Their last moment. 

"Michael," he breathed. "Kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a WAHOO for writing this? 
> 
> It's my favourite that I wrote of Sheen/Tennant and I put a lot of my soul into it.


End file.
